Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 September 2016
03:23 Exam Period no playrino 03:23 :( 03:23 not out in my country 03:23 Internet connection be shit again. 03:23 i really jeed 03:23 i really need a plant legendary 03:23 I guess it's back to playing my new character for Don't Starve, Lamp/ 03:23 *Lamp 03:23 PvZ Heroes isn't out in my country eitherm 03:23 i got octo zombie and wannabe hero pretty early in the game 03:24 *either, but that doesn't stop me 03:24 wall-nut bowling tho 03:24 heh heh heh 03:24 I guess it's TF2 i'm playing 03:24 overwatch 03:24 Don't start that arguement please 03:24 lol 03:25 i like both 03:25 I am neutral on Overwatch 03:25 I like pie 03:25 ^^^^ 03:25 IDC how good OW is, the ads are intrusive 03:25 i like imps.....i mean impfimith 03:25 i mean pie 03:25 I like to give imps hugs 03:26 i like to give imps toxic waste 03:26 toxic waste imps are very good 03:26 so they get deadly and one shot everything 03:26 I think my dad's internet hates Discord. 03:26 but i dont have it yet 03:26 good 03:26 discord is evil 03:26 pure evil 03:26 Dis cord-neccted 03:26 I'm sorry 03:27 I am secretly your dad's internet 03:27 luke i am your imp 03:27 I hate discord for leaving the chat ded sometimes 03:27 that (sad) sense of accomplishment when your AdSense revenue totals to 64 cents 03:27 Imp 03:28 Lmp 03:28 *( sad) 03:28 Lamp 03:28 :D 03:28 Iimp 03:28 Limp 03:28 im gonna play pvz heroes now and reck fase with my smash 03:28 limp imps are hip 03:28 ill axe you a question later 03:28 is thrown across the lawn, then limps on foward 03:28 I main smash 03:28 limp lip imps are hip and limp 03:29 pimps 03:29 thats why gargentuar keeps throwing him 03:29 Niantic can fuck off 03:29 I like to smash things 03:29 oh god pokemon 03:29 they have no reason to block rooted users 03:29 plz no 03:30 Umbreon 03:30 espeon 03:30 Umbreon counters Espeon 03:30 sylveon 03:30 ah screw it magnummon go 03:30 Umbreon still counters it I think 03:30 pootisyon, the new pokemon and TF2 collab 03:31 magnummon uses magnum gun 03:31 if only I could install XPosed on my device without danger of soft bricking 03:31 all i have to do is find 3 digimons to get to level 40 03:32 test 03:32 test samsung s seven 03:32 failed samsung exploded 03:41 Charmande, you nub. (troll) 03:42 Says the one who asks for how the import thing works 03:44 Firefox! 03:44 Won't let me log the chat. 03:45 ok 03:45 I'm not gonna bring it back BTW. 03:45 Although it's not intentional, having a crat's bot look like it is doorspamming looks wrong. 03:46 ok 04:05 Damn, catching Deoxys was freaking hard. 04:05 I had to resort to save states in the end because Deoxys ended up having to use Struggle. 04:05 And my Ultra Ball count went from 79 all the way to l16. 04:05 *16 04:05 I'm on a legendary hunt 04:06 I'm warping to event legendary areas for the sake of it. 04:06 I've finished the Delta Episode 04:06 and I caught Lugia 04:06 now I'm trying to capture Heatran 04:06 Then I'll probably trade over some RS version exclusives. 04:06 Okay. 04:07 I saw your post about Lugia. Nice. 04:07 Thanks 04:07 You're welcome. 04:08 I'll probably warp to Ho-Oh and Lugia's event-only location next. 04:08 aaand 04:08 AAAAND 04:08 My Blaziken One hitted the Heatran 04:08 Did you save before battle Heatran? 04:09 Yeah 04:09 But I have to talk to Flannery, err whatever her name was, again 04:12 Should I warp to Mew's location or Ho-Oh and Lugia's location first? 04:07 You're welcome. 04:08 I'll probably warp to Ho-Oh and Lugia's event-only location next. 04:08 aaand 04:08 AAAAND 04:08 My Blaziken One hitted the Heatran 04:08 Did you save before battle Heatran? 04:09 Yeah 04:09 But I have to talk to Flannery, err whatever her name was, again 04:12 Should I warp to Mew's location or Ho-Oh and Lugia's location first? 04:16 I caught the Heatran 04:18 Nice. 04:37 ded chat C: 04:37 Hello. 04:38 no 05:54 Uh 05:54 Ded? 05:54 06:33 STOP DOORSPAMMING! 06:37 TFW you flood the recent changes by closing threads. 06:39 Thread:710446#72` @FFF 06:40 Hi. 06:40 * Thread:710446#72 06:40 K 06:41 I'm letting you off with a warning. (Ignore what I said if it is due to internet troubles). 06:42 Okay 06:44 (∩ಠᨎಠ)⊃━☆ﾟ.* 06:44 LOL. 07:04 rip 07:04 /* 07:05 wat... 07:19 Pry'pat made a leave and he's mad about the Discord when he doesn't even use chat. 07:19 That's pretty ironic. 07:22 Wow 07:22 (shrug) 07:24 Which vote is wining so far? 07:26 I believe opposes (for the removal of Discord) are winning. 07:26 Good 07:32 ded 07:36 HI! 07:40 Chat feels lifeless, and that's the same state as Discord :P . 07:42 :P 07:46 R.I.P. 08:00 hi! 08:00 ded huh? 08:01 yep 08:01 Indeed. 08:01 TIL, SnappyDragon views Rule34. 08:02 xD 08:05 How would Snappy view such thing 08:05 Hello guys 08:06 Am I dreaming or is that Reap? 08:07 You're dreaming 08:08 ~~Yeah, clearly~~ 08:08 Crap 08:08 Here 08:08 Pretend that was crossed 08:17 ded 08:17 Helo Pillow 08:19 the dedness will rise 08:19 lol 08:22 titenic 08:26 Sup PPM 08:26 hi 08:26 Hi 08:27 Wow PP got admin! 08:33 the testness 08:38 lol 08:41 Hi~ 08:42 Hey 08:43 Hello. 08:43 Hi~ 08:43 BTW, I read PP's latest story blog. 08:44 Hello. 08:44 I need some help. 08:44 ilove plants vs zombie heroes (alien flower) 08:44 Yes PP? 08:44 Hi~ 08:44 PPM, can you help me archive my talk page? 08:45 Umm 08:45 I don't know ow, sorry. 08:45 :( 08:45 Me neither. 08:45 And you're an admin (troll) 08:45 No one is perfect. 08:45 I have no idea how to archive. 08:45 I know 08:46 I am also deciding to go up the staff one at a time. 08:46 I am applying for disc mod on 5 Oct 08:46 OK. 08:47 I might open PvZH soon... 08:48 I also need my talk page archived. 08:48 It has 12220 bites. 08:48 byes 08:48 bytes 08:49 So, Fairy, how did you find my latest story blog? 08:49 Did you like it? 08:49 O_O Love it. 08:52 Thanks. 08:52 Sorry if it was a bit short. 08:52 Actually I think I won't be able to open PvZH at the moment. 08:52 Whoa, something wrong here. Gonna refresh. 08:53 There's something strange... in the neighbourhood... 08:53 Hey PP 08:53 There you go. 08:53 I am leaving a messgae on Jack's talkpage for archive for me. 08:54 I saw you left one on Pink's. 08:55 She helped me archive my user page last time. 08:55 oh. 08:57 lol 08:58 Hi Charmande ~ 09:02 Hiya 09:02 Jack helped me archive my userpage. 09:03 how does one archive 09:03 Back 09:03 Hiya Perpendicular Insert 09:04 Wb Fairy-lass 09:04 Hi there! 09:05 Oh hi MNIMN~ 09:05 BTW *talkpage 09:05 Playing PvZH 09:05 Not again with this user list glitch... 09:06 ? 09:06 Playing as Brain Freeze 09:06 Against Chompzilla 09:06 This is why no one wants to come to this chat... 09:06 There's a specific place for Heroes discussions in Discord 09:07 And I won the battle! 09:07 Hi there! 09:07 I don't like Discord, don't want to go there. 09:07 Hi~ 09:07 I hate the fact that people here just talking about PvZH 09:07 In Discord, there's a seperate channel for it 09:07 Hi 09:07 :D 09:07 Uh, why just lines? 09:07 Hi 09:07 @PoR Tha'ts what I just said 09:07 You (zombie parrot) 09:07 ... 09:07 Phan 09:08 Getting too glitchy. 09:08 im pretty sure that channel was removed 09:08 What? 09:08 Why? 09:08 YOUR F*CKIN TEXT 09:08 BOTH OF YOU, Char and PPM 09:08 blame Jack 09:08 Oh yeah 09:08 Hi there! 09:09 BRB. 09:09 @phan I can't even see my own background 09:09 Hiya PP 09:09 Char 09:09 ? 09:09 The heroes discussion is still theree 09:09 i meant in Discord 09:10 Yes 09:10 It's there 09:10 GODDAMNIt 09:10 Second last channel 09:10 PORA 09:10 09:10 Your damn text! 09:10 I CAN'T EVEN SEE MY OWN BACKGROUND 09:10 BLAME JACK 09:10 ... 09:10 PPM 09:10 Char and I just blamed Jack. 09:10 Yes? 09:10 09:10 i only seee GW 09:10 Luckily, I request mine with EP instead :D ~~ 09:10 no signs of Heroes 09:10 Ugh 09:10 GW is the third las 09:10 last 09:11 It's there 09:11 http://prntscr.com/cizy5f WHAT IS THIS SORCERY 09:11 https://discordapp.com/channels/213923015497482241/225677829646450688 09:11 Here 09:11 WHAT THE... 09:11 i dont see heroes 09:11 * Phantom of Ra reloads 09:11 WAT PHAN 09:11 WAT 09:11 PRESS THIS CHAR 09:11 https://discordapp.com/channels/213923015497482241/225677829646450688 09:12 While they're voting to take down Discord 09:13 I'm just gonna be messing up with one of the bots 09:14 lol 09:16 Weeabot is by far the most fun bot 09:17 So you guys are turning the table around, don't ya? 09:18 What is happening right now? 09:18 Nothing, really. 09:19 Bak 09:19 I was talking about the "Count in Roman" thread. 09:19 Btw, WB Phan Tom 09:19 This wiki chat keels my iPhone. DISCORD NEEDS TO BE ALIVE 09:20 This is why I switched to laptop... 09:20 Hi~ 09:20 Hi there! 09:20 Hi 09:20 :) 09:20 I'm using laptop as well. 09:20 It's the end of Moon Festival already and my avatar is still about it 09:20 Me 2 09:20 Hi EP 09:21 Hi there! 09:21 Thks for the chat tag 09:21 Hiya EP 09:22 Helo 09:22 Hi~ 09:22 No problem 09:22 Switched to PvZ2C. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? 09:23 Char PM 09:23 @MNIMN When I just played PvZH just then...alright. 09:24 And the game finally ranks me up...35 gems only for gold? 09:24 ... 09:25 Today I got 25 Matchboxer pieces, aka 25 Firebloom Queen pieces, aka Level 2 FQ. Hooray! 09:25 Just...nevermind. I'll switch to a bit of looking of PvZ2C NMT info. 09:25 I got only 15 ;/ 09:25 I need 30 more 4 lvl 3 09:25 @Fairy What a coincidence, I just quitted PvZH because of Phan 09:26 Wait, is the NMT update even released? 09:26 @Phan did your old name have a meaning? 09:26 @Fairy I think no. 09:27 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/214475235989127168/225602025902047232/unknown.png 09:27 Drek will kill me (oh) 09:27 @MNIMN Welp, it'll really be October. 09:28 @EP Yes 09:28 It's my real name 09:28 @Fairy the next PvZ2C update will have only cattail and Plants Adventures 09:28 idk 09:28 But seems like the next update will be coming on Sep 29 09:28 22 09:29 According to lhl 09:29 Oops 09:29 Phan Meant Hat 09:29 I mean 22 09:29 @EP Yup, he will 09:29 lol 09:29 Information from baidu 09:29 Chinese version thread needs a new thread... 09:29 Yeah 09:29 Phan is a conrtent mod dammit 09:30 Hi there! 09:30 hi 09:30 Hi~ 09:30 Hiya NP 09:30 H. 09:31 Hi. 09:32 PPM 09:32 why did you kill him 09:32 lol 09:32 (clap) 09:32 xD 09:32 :P 09:32 Bearjedi rarely goes here 09:33 09:33 Drek is weirdo 09:33 lol 09:33 Didn't play today's party in PvZ2 yet but yesterday though... 09:34 http://prnt.sc/cj04gz 09:34 I'm getting bored with Pinata Parties 09:35 And this wiki too 09:35 Big Headz soon! 09:35 Hi 09:35 die wiki die 09:35 Hi there! 09:35 Hi~ 09:35 Finally, a new party...It has been ages since the last one. 09:35 (imp cannon) glitch destroyed me on that time, BTW. 09:35 Hello. 09:35 RIP Wikia 09:36 I couldn't progress unless I restart. 09:37 (oh) 09:38 (squash2) is available for 159 gems at the moment. 09:38 TEST 09:38 LAG TEST 09:38 DAMN THE INTERNET TEST 09:38 PVZ WIKI WAR III: Third major return of the socks! 09:38 Squash costs 159 gems and Lava Guava 109-129 09:38 UPCOMING! 09:38 GG pOPCAP 09:38 ? 09:38 Wow 09:39 No 09:39 srly 09:39 Not buying that plant. 09:39 Many socks are coming 09:39 Don't spoil it Phan. 09:39 ... 09:39 I have 217 gems and I'm saving in the future. 09:39 You and your ...s (oh) 09:39 Currently, we already have lots of 09:39 Users. 09:39 09:39 Even tho I am a normal user I can autoeat (oh) 09:40 PopCap's logic: Squash used to be a money prem, so it's definitely better than Lava Guava 09:40 what is auto eat tho 09:40 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 09:40 Guy 09:40 Guys 09:40 Autoeat is... 09:40 The process of eating automatically 09:40 drums play 09:40 (troll) 09:40 RIP 09:41 lol PPM 09:42 XD 09:42 (gravestone) 09:43 judging by the amount of 8balls Char x Fairy x AWB seems legit 09:44 8balls can kill protectors 09:45 Huh. Neat. 09:45 (clap) 09:45 Lol 09:45 Let's use them to destroy protectors! 09:45 * protecters 09:45 protecters 09:46 im gonna ask the great and powerful 8ball 09:47 WOW 09:47 We aren't allowed to kill protecters 09:47 (clap) 09:47 um 09:48 but hey 09:48 we're allowed to kill Thor 09:48 http://prntscr.com/cj08jt 09:50 Dead? 09:50 I think. 09:50 It's always dead 09:51 First I see PP using Wall-Knight profile pic, then Zombotanist using Impfinity, now Jack using Green Shadow (Facebook one only it seems). 09:51 But Fairy stays as Zelda 09:51 Hi there! 09:51 @Char Wut 09:51 Now watch everyone using PvZH pictures. 09:51 As their avatar pictures. 09:52 Hi~ 09:52 Hiya 09:53 :O It's a Protecter 09:53 wb PP 09:53 Congrats for your "hiya" because that person left. 09:53 And that too. 09:54 Well, hi~ 09:54 Hiya Crayola 09:54 Hi there! 09:55 Btw Hero Quests?diff=next&oldid=1371670 09:56 So this guy is telling us that doing Hero Quest can lead us to suicide...okay. 09:56 MNIMN stop killing users 09:56 Editing the page for a reason... 09:57 Hey, I only killed one person! That's nothing compared to the other users! 09:57 Dude you killed 2 09:57 Now to mention mentioning suicide 09:58 (orly) 09:58 Also 09:58 I forgot the order of Night Cap's missions in his Hero Quests. Shoot. 09:58 can you explain what's happening 09:58 http://prntscr.com/cj0bdv 09:59 Wait, what?! 10:00 Phan x Fairy 10:00 can confirm 10:00 GET SHIPPED 10:00 Sorry, had to do that. 10:01 Alright, how does that bot know? 10:01 Phan doesn't really like and know me that much even. 10:02 Idk 10:05 And what do you know, chat is dead again. Wow. 10:05 Hooray. 10:05 Yay 10:05 Damn these bots have a weir liking to Fairy 10:06 -_- 10:07 now time to 8ball 10:07 and this happened 10:07 http://prntscr.com/cj0dty 10:07 There's a giveaway in Discord! 10:07 :D 10:07 Y the hell did you choose to ship me with Fairy?! 10:08 Really Discord bots. 10:08 yeh... 10:08 I have more reasons to never go to Discord now. 10:08 Too much shipping of me and other users. 10:09 but there are also slappings 10:10 Talking about shipping 10:11 Recently there is a guy called Pvzshipper 10:12 But, he doesn't ship plants or zombies. He ships, well, PvZ Wiki users. 10:13 ... 10:13 I don't want to mention who did he ship, you know why. 10:14 MNINM x HisNameIsYourName 10:15 Hi~ 10:15 Hi there! 10:15 Hi. 10:15 Hiya Jack 10:16 http://prnt.sc/cj0gdz >:O 10:16 tch tch 10:16 http://prntscr.com/cj0dty 10:16 It's going to be... 10:16 LOL. 10:17 Who made that? 10:17 Yup! The same picture with the FB chat! 10:17 Me. 10:17 Well the one you posted. 10:18 So you raged at yourself...? 10:18 It was a joke. :P 10:18 That I'm blocked and I lost all 12,000 edits. 10:18 And great, now Char x AWB x Fairy. 10:18 the real ship is shippingly real 10:19 @MNIMN That's a triangle. 10:19 Hmm...that seems suspicious. 10:19 i support AWB x Fairy 10:20 loominarty confirmed? 10:20 I guess. 10:22 Lets dig deeper 10:22 Char is a shapeshifter 10:22 The Shapeshifter is in GF 10:22 Bill Cipher is also in GF 10:22 AWB stands for A Wrecking Ball 10:22 Wrecking Ball destroys stuffs 10:22 Bill also destroys stuffs 10:23 http://prnt.sc/cj0iai (troll) 10:23 Bill x Fairy confirmed 10:23 Fairy27 10:23 27 = 3x3 10:23 3 = Bill 10:23 so Fairy27 = Bill x Bill 10:24 My profile pic in chat needs to be updated. 10:24 We can now confirm that the Char, AWB and Fairy is in fact illuminati 10:24 Hi there! 10:24 Hi~ 10:25 Me, part of the illuminati? 10:25 Where am I? What's going on? 10:25 Illuminati, that's what. 10:26 In chat. 10:26 Ahh!!! 10:27 I will confirm illuminati if you guys want to see disgusting numbers. Actually, no. 10:28 Wait 10:28 Yeah right... 10:28 How about a game that you have to prove something is in the illuminati? 10:29 Like "Prove the user above you is in the illuminati 10:29 But the replies in that thread would be very long then. 10:30 You are not the illuminati because there are only 2 MyNames in YourName 10:32 Hi there! 10:33 @HDF0 Yes, I knew it! 10:33 Yeah... 10:33 But wait 10:35 Hi~ 10:35 hallo 10:36 So, rip chat? 10:36 MyNameIsMyName has 14 letters 10:36 Illuminati has 10 letters 10:36 14/10=7/5 10:36 7+5=12 10:36 Gargantuar Blitzer 10:37 lol 10:37 Ohai Lilgrei 10:40 hai char 10:40 ...just joined chat. The word Blitzer" contains 7 letters. 10:40 12-7=5 10:40 There are 5 capital letters in my name. Coincidence? I didn't think so. 10:40 Continue, there is 1 "Is"in my name 10:40 The word "Is" itself has 2 letters 10:40 2+1=3 10:40 The illuminati has 3 sides so 10:40 MyNameIsMyName is in the illuminati confirmed 10:41 Damn it! 10:41 gg 10:41 (clap) 10:44 Dead 10:45 -_- 10:46 ... 10:46 Bara wa akadesu 10:46 Ziluolan shì lan se de 10:46 Kung ikaw ay nagsasalita lamang ng Ingles. 10:46 Buena suerte, diviertete. 10:47 i bet 20% understood the 3rd line 10:48 *uses Google translator even though it's not useful* 10:49 My Google Translate can only translate the third line 10:49 ...didn't even work. 10:49 i only google translated the first 2 lines 10:49 the rest is stock knowledge 10:50 "The continent of desu" ... 10:50 Oh forget it translators. 10:50 Btw, unlocked Lazor Bean 10:50 "Roses are red 10:50 Violets are blue 10:50 If you only speak English 10:50 Good luck, have fun 10:51 @MNIMN In? 10:51 PvZ2C. 10:51 wait a sec Fairy, you understand Filipino right? 10:52 @Charmande Yup. 10:52 I was translating the lines with the exception of the third line. 10:53 oh ok 10:53 No translator worked. 10:54 Chica, usted sabe que usted es lindo verdad? 10:54 @Fairy 10:54 Gtg now, so bye. 10:54 Sayounara 10:55 Me? Cute? I can consider that. @Charmande 10:55 Hi MA~ 10:58 .. 10:58 I'm not sure what to even watch now. 10:59 Hi~ 11:00 I want to prank Phantom of Ra . 11:00 I guess I will get to work then. 11:01 Tee hee! I put ... on the word filter! 11:02 BRB. 11:03 Sigh, I can't seem to be enjoying myself. 11:04 Hmm. 11:04 I noticed, we're getting new users. 11:05 It's a shame, it appears that everyone has their hands on the Discord. 11:06 It's a shame that Yappat isn't protecting the bots Phan has abused 11:10 I need an anime to watch because if I don't get an anime to watch, I will end up looking at R34 to try and pass time. 11:10 i guess so 11:10 i mean declaratron is being stupid 11:11 Hm, how so? 11:11 I don't see what's wrong with it. 11:11 just go to #bot-abuse and ask Jack there 11:11 Hmm.. 11:11 Hello. 11:14 Back. 11:18 I am! I want to go trick or treating, but I have no costume. 11:18 Get a costume. 11:18 I can't decide. 11:18 I want to wear a girl-like costume, but that's embarassing to do anyway. 11:19 Vampire costume 11:19 Aaah. 11:19 I can't decide, I might as well wear a cat costume. 11:20 Oh well, I don't think I want to wear a costume because it's hard to decide. 11:21 I don't wear costumes though. 11:21 I did use a vampire thing one time in Halloween, so yeah. 11:21 No fairy costume unfortunately. 11:23 That destroyed 2 people. 11:29 EP, be a crat again, nub. :P 11:31 Bye Guys. Zombies are coming to eat me and I am defenseless. 11:31 Nooooo! 11:31 Yeah right. 11:34 (gravestone) 'd chat 12:07 Hi, I guess. Still a usual chat.. 12:14 (ded) 12:16 This is dead chat 12:21 Yeah, (gravestone) 'd chat. 12:32 o/ 12:35 \o 12:35 I feel fake 12:35 This is FakeChar 12:35 Phan is the real Char now 12:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OViVjzJRKMY 12:38 OH MY 12:40 Hi 12:41 Hiya Blue Profpic 12:42 Hi Char 12:43 Hi! 12:44 Hi Fairy 12:44 Hi~ 12:44 Hiya Fairy 12:44 apparently Cyborg Ranger is a Human Teen Girl now 12:44 A Girl? 12:45 blame the discord bots 12:45 I thought he was an actual girl.... 12:45 I am potentially either tho 12:45 So Chinese NMT is about to get released. 12:46 On October 12:46 That is why PvZ2C is better than PvZ2 12:46 ...or is it fully released? I watched a video. 12:46 what's with the international pvz2 tho 12:46 also inconsistent levels 12:46 ^^^ 12:46 Slow develpoers 12:47 Lol 12:48 (∩ಠᨎಠ)⊃━☆ﾟ.* 12:48 ლ(ಠᨎಠლ) 12:49 (づಠ ͜ʖಠ)づ 12:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OViVjzJRKMY 12:57 User blog:Zambiealex/15th Sept Party! 12:57 *cough 12:59 Zambiealex . 12:59 will i ever come to your birthday party? 12:59 Yeah... 01:00 http://zambiealexs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:00 Okie 01:00 ... 01:00 Sept. 15 already passed... 01:00 Read my comments.... 01:03 Herh 01:04 Oh. 01:04 I'll not join, hahahahahahaha! 01:04 Belated Happy Bday Zambie 01:05 Thanks! 01:06 You are of welcome 01:07 Hiya Jack 01:07 Hiya Issa 01:08 Hi~ 01:08 i m keelr 01:11 Hi~ 01:13 Hi 01:13 Too many "Hi's" going on 01:13 Hi~ 01:16 Hello 01:16 Hi~ 01:21 Hiyas of the Hellos with His 01:23 Heyo. 01:30 So... This is how the chat works now? The symphony of Hi's, hellos, hiyas and all of that? 01:31 Hi-ing chat all over 01:41 Work, work, work...all over. 01:11 Hi~ 01:13 Hi 01:13 Too many "Hi's" going on 01:13 Hi~ 01:16 Hello 01:16 Hi~ 01:21 Hiyas of the Hellos with His 01:23 Heyo. 01:30 So... This is how the chat works now? The symphony of Hi's, hellos, hiyas and all of that? 01:31 Hi-ing chat all over 01:41 Work, work, work...all over. 01:58 titenic 02:00 ey 02:00 ded... 02:02 urgh, lag 02:02 urgh, dead 02:02 fuck discord 01:58 titenic 02:00 ey 02:00 ded... 02:02 urgh, lag 02:02 urgh, dead 02:02 fuck discord 02:09 rip 02:11 Ded 02:09 rip 02:11 Ded 01:58 titenic 02:00 ey 02:00 ded... 02:02 urgh, lag 02:02 urgh, dead 02:02 fuck discord 02:09 rip 02:11 Ded 02:25 Hi 02:26 Hi 02:47 \o 02:47 (ded) 02:47 \o 02:47 (ded) 02:49 Hi 02:56 Hi 02:56 I gave up on PvZ2C because twice I've lost my plant's levels due to a glitch 02:49 Hi 02:56 Hi 02:56 I gave up on PvZ2C because twice I've lost my plant's levels due to a glitch 02:57 lol 02:57 lol 02:59 Guys 02:59 Should I become a chat mod? 03:00 Today... 03:00 I'm not too sure... 03:01 But I won't vote on most staff promotion threads anymore. 03:02 ಠ_ಠ 02:59 Guys 02:59 Should I become a chat mod? 03:00 Today... 03:00 I'm not too sure... 03:01 But I won't vote on most staff promotion threads anymore. 03:02 ಠ_ಠ 03:07 you were demoted right? 03:08 Or did you take a break 03:08 I can't remember 03:07 you were demoted right? 03:08 Or did you take a break 03:08 I can't remember 03:08 I resigned. 03:09 But my activity will be not too straightforward anymore. 03:09 ok 03:08 I resigned. 03:09 But my activity will be not too straightforward anymore. 03:09 ok 03:00 Today... 03:00 I'm not too sure... 03:01 But I won't vote on most staff promotion threads anymore. 03:02 ಠ_ಠ 03:07 you were demoted right? 03:08 Or did you take a break 03:08 I can't remember 03:08 I resigned. 03:09 But my activity will be not too straightforward anymore. 03:09 ok 03:25 Ello 03:25 boy do I miss seeing this small box on computer 03:41 Hellos \o o/ 03:41 Bear PM 03:41 Lol, your Chat Mod rights thread 03:42 Eventually, it is now 7th attempt 03:43 ᕙ( ͡°ᨎ ͡°)ᕗ 03:44 ಠ_ಠ 03:44 ᕕ( ͠°v °)ᕗ 03:50 Ay 03:51 I voted btw, @Zambiealex 03:52 Chat is ded but a lot of people are on... gg 03:52 Hello guys o/ 03:52 Ay 03:52 Zambie, I support. 03:53 Hi everyone. 03:53 Welcometodeadchatbecausediscordexiss 03:54 exists* 03:54 lol 03:54 i know 03:54 Boi jackninja failed on voting twice :P 03:54 I think Zambie would make a good chat mod though, honestly 03:54 huh what 03:54 He made a mistake on the first vote 03:54 Where? 03:54 And on the second one was the same thing 03:55 On Zambie's thread 03:55 ah 03:55 Fish... 03:55 Ay 03:55 Taste nice. 03:55 Zambie. 03:55 2 v 0.5 03:55 You're 'winning' 03:55 75%? 03:55 LOL 03:55 7 minutes 03:55 2 supports 0.5 oppose 03:55 Nah i'm good, 25% for me kappa 03:56 Any discussion mods 03:56 the discord thread needs to be closed 03:56 Neeeck 03:56 Nick 03:56 @Insertsun 03:56 Ninjad 03:56 Kappa 03:56 You said neeck 03:56 I meant nick 03:56 Nick Archer 03:56 Ay tulo 03:56 Wouldn't be on chat hmm 03:56 Ayy, TULO 03:57 Could someone give me a link to the list of blocked users? 03:57 I can 03:57 Also, hi. 03:57 03:57 XD 03:57 Thanks :) 03:58 yw 03:58 EP has the legendary abillity to autoeat without being an admin/bureau anymore 03:58 Editing my lousy Wordbubble 03:58 Yes, who called me? 03:58 Insertsun 03:58 He wants you to close the discord Discord thread 03:58 Cus 3 days 03:59 Alrighty mate 04:00 So it will remain 04:00 :D 04:00 Zambie for chat mod? 04:00 huh 04:00 Ye boi 04:00 Want a link 04:00 idk what to put 04:01 Depends 04:01 Do you think he's REEDY 04:01 Do you think he can HANDLE WITH BEAR HAND-- 04:01 We Bare Bears... 04:01 Do you think a guy mentioning milk won't be kicked? 04:01 ye 04:02 you pinged me 04:02 (∩´• ͜ʖ •`)⊃━☆ﾟ.* 04:02 lol 2016 09 17